1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging dunnage and shipping materials and, more particularly, toward such packaging dunnage and methods that are adapted to receive different sized parts.
2. Description of Related Art
In shipping sensitive electronic components, it is necessary to secure the parts against movement and excessive vibration. Conventionally, this is accomplished by custom designing shipping containers and packaging materials for each electronic component. However, this significantly adds to the shipping costs, especially when electronic components of varying sizes are shipped. Further, as product dimensions change between models, new packaging materials must be developed, which is expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a packaging dunnage that is adapted to accommodate similar articles having different sizes, and such packaging dunnage that is adapted for standardized shipping containers. There further exists a need in the art for packaging dunnage that may be readily changed to accommodate changes in article size as new article models are developed.